


Strike Me Down

by remnantmachine



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Electricity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remnantmachine/pseuds/remnantmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ride the Lightning"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike Me Down

Silverbolt shivered as he stared at the down Seeker in front of him. The bold tilt of the wings against the scorched earth he was sprawled in. The scraped paint that held black scorch marks like fingers. The burning red optics which gazed up from a bleeding face.

Energon leaked from Starscream’s lips as he spat on the ground at Silverbolt’s feet. “Well, little aerialbot? Aren’t you going to do anything?” His null ray sparked desolately from its fragmented barrel. Both Starscream and Silverbolt knew the Seeker would be unable to work up enough charge to do any damage.

Silverbolt felt another tremble pass through him; static charge gathered along his backstrut. His gun hung loosely in his grasp. It felt like a foreign entity. It was too heavy and too awkward. He felt like a bumbling fool holding it in his grasp. He tossed it to the side without much thought.

Starscream eyed the weapon where it landed with a sneer on his face. His fans were humming loudly, with clanking, shuddering jerks. “Well, aren’t you going to strike me down you pitiful excuse for a plane?”

“No,” Silverbolt said evenly as he knelt quickly in-between the Seeker’s legs. “Because I already have.” Electricity crackled across his frame – streamers of lightning the colour of a glacial freeze. Before Starscream could reply, verbally or physically, Silverbolt laid a black hand against the warm gold cockpit in front of him.

Want surged inside Silverbolt with a muted flash. Starscream shrieked in pain. Flickers of electricity danced along his frame, lapping at seams and joints where static gathered, dropping into open tubes of energon and setting the nanites inside on fire. His optics spiraled down to pinpricks in a span of an astrosecond. Stray sparks skittered out across the wide expanse of each metal plane. Several of them danced from fin to fin along the vents that shadowed Starscream’s helm.

Silverbolt watched all of it with fascination, yearning twisting in his chassis.

When Starscream began to spit static at him, he halted the flow of his electricity. It snapped down inside him, humming and stretching for release. The Seeker’s entire frame still hummed with the residual energy, and Silverbolt dared to lean down and lap some of the charge from the mech below him.

It tingled down his intake, sharp with the metallic taste of the Seeker. It was surprising how strong that tang was, even below the mix of scorched metal, energon, and paint chips. Seeing as Starscream was still struggling to reboot his processor from his second high-voltage bolt within the klik, Silverbolt leant down again to run a longer lap up the smooth glass of the cockpit. It was clearly stronger than it looked since it had yet to crack from either the crash or the sudden electrical surge.

He turned his optics upwards when he felt the broken end of one null ray nudge against his neck cabling. Starscream’s optics were slightly unfocused, but clearly blazed with rage. Silverbolt could hear Starscream reset his vocalizer twice before speaking, “What the frag do you think you’re doing you Autobit?” The Seeker’s face plates weren’t cooperating either, but Silverbolt could sense the bewildered malice in the statement all the same through the slight slurring.

“Does it matter?” Silverbolt replied, mouth plates still hovering above Starscream’s cockpit. He let a shiver of the electricity and desire coiled inside him rove down his frame to the hand on Starscream’s cockpit. The light tingle and hum of the charge caused Starscream to inhale quickly and flinch backwards. The menial charge that he had managed to gather in his cracked null ray released against Silverbolt’s neck. It ticked the sensor nodes.

Smiling, Silverbolt dropped his chin again to run another intentionally teasing lick across the glass. He purred when Starscream glared groggily at him. Electricity still crackled along the inside of his own frame, licking out in teasing sparks to jolt the Seeker under him. “I really don’t think it does matter what I’m doing.” He patted Starscream’s cockpit before leaning upwards slightly, bracing his other hand on the ground under Starscream’s damaged wing.

Focusing, he gathered a glittering shard of lightning to his index finger. Crimson optics immediately zeroed in on the glow. Silverbolt could feel Starscream’s fans pick up below him. They rasped louder, with a strange click that he instinctively knew was bad. Dark hunger sat heavy under his spark chamber, reaching tendrils of lust, greed, and fire through his entire form. The sudden ruthlessness of his voracity almost scared him, but that shivering fear was buried under the want and sinful thirst. With a sort of wicked curiosity, Silverbolt let the lightning crack once more around the magnetized metal of his plating before reaching down to trace the barest line from Starscream’s cockpit down to his hips.

The Seeker arched up, a cut-off sound between a scream and a gasp caught in his vocalizer.

Silverbolt shivered, watching. He moved the digit upwards again, this time moving in small circles as he went. Starscream gasped, or tried to. The air got caught in his intakes before it even finished cycling. Engine revving, Silverbolt couldn’t help leaning down to press his plating to Starscream’s scorched and bleeding form. Metal met metal and established a circuit. He gasped.

He could no longer hold his focus enough to contain the mild charge to a central point and just slammed his hand down against Starscream’s side. Static flared from the seam there and Silverbolt brushed upwards with hand and chassis. Starscream was shuddering beneath him, engine struggling to deal with the higher-than-normal levels of charge around.

Still, his want and lust surged higher. It raged across his processors and forced him closer to the Seeker, the embodiment he had made of his power. The Seeker keened under him. Silverbolt could taste the charge dancing across his tongue. He pulled himself up along the other mech, friction causing static and electricity to dance between them. Gasping his own pain – one of a dreadful need and sinful yearning – he leant down to lick the mesh of Starscream’s audial sensor. His plating was magnetizing again, rearranging the charge along his frame to draw more more more.

“Ride the lightning,” Silverbolt whispered as he felt his world turn to white noise. There was a crack from all around him, and he felt himself call a bolt of lightning from the sky, as strong as any he threw in battle. His plating, meant to conduct the charge, was locked with Starscream’s – turning the Seeker into a conductor of his own. Without anything impeding it, the charge ran through them and dropped straight into the ground. It left an aftertaste sharp with ozone.

His world cleared up quickly, processors already issuing commands to clear the excess charge away and ground it. He turned too-bright sight to the Seeker below him. Surprisingly, Starscream didn’t seem too much worse off than when he’d crashed. A pleased rumble ran through Silverbolt’s engine. He didn’t bother to question the emotion, and stood shakily. It seemed his lightning hurt more the closer he was to the ground. He’s have to ask Perceptor or Wheeljack to explain the exact science behind that to him.

There was a quick call across his comms. Optimus was calling for a retreat. They had beaten off the Decepticons, and were to return to base. His gestalt was pinging him with location requests which he answered with a cursory glyph. Eyeing Starscream once more, he stepped back, pulled himself into his transformation sequence, and shot off.


End file.
